Tuan Muda Yang Menyusahkan
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Meski beliau rewel dan menyusahkan, tetapi beliau tetaplah Tuan Mudaku yang manis.


_**Story By:**_ **Raze-Raze(Rue).**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Genre: Romance/Family/Drama/Semi-Humor.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Main Chara:**_ **Hoshiyomi x Yuuya.**

 _ **Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD,**_ **beberapa kata frontal** _ **, OOC, AU.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Fic Hoshiyomi x Yuuya perdana~**

 _ **xXx**_

 **Tuan Muda yang Menyusahkan**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Hoooi~ Hoshiyomi! Ambilkan mi—Cih ..., lagi-lagi ..."

Aku tersenyum melihat remaja lelaki yang duduk di mejanya saat ini, berkonsentrasi memainkan game di hadapannya. Sepiring kecil berisi _cookie_ dengan krim kacang kesukaannya kuletakkan di samping segelas jus apel yang sudah lebih dulu kutaruh sebelum ia menyelesaikan seruannya.

Ah, maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hoshiyomi, _butler_ pribadi remaja berambut merah dengan poni hijau daun ini, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yuuya Sakaki, anak dari pasangan Yuushou dan Yuuko.

"Ada lagi yang Anda inginkan, Tuan Muda?" tanyaku, mengingat Tuan Muda Yuuya seringkali menyuruhku macam-macam. Dari yang sepele seperti membuatkan minuman atau kue, hingga yang tak masuk di akal.

"Tidak! Keluar sana! Menggangguku main nanti," usir beliau. Memang terlihat kasar, tapi untungnya aku sudah terbiasa. Sudah bukan yang pertama kalinya Tuan Muda Yuuya berkata kasar padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuh sejenak, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi," pamitku dan segera keluar dari kamar. Tuan Muda akan marah jika aku berlama-lama di kamarnya, apalagi jika ia sudah mengusirku.

Kecuali ...

"GAAAH! TUNGGU! JANGAN KELUAR DULU! HOSHIYOMI! ADA _PLAYER_ LAIN MAU MEM- _PK_ CHAR-KU! BAGAIMANA INI?!"

Tuh, 'kan?

Aku kembali memasuki kamar Tuan Muda, kulihat ia memukul mejanya berkali-kali dan menggerakkan asal _mouse_ di tangannya. Panik sekali, padahal hanya _game_ saja. Heran, sebegitu paniknya. Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya, Tuan Muda Yuuto, beliau tak pernah seheboh itu jika bermain _game_.

"BURUAN SINI! GAWAT DARURAT IN—"

 _Patt—!_

Aku mengerjap pelan, tetapi segera menyadari keadaan, berbeda dengan Tuan Muda. Bagaimana tidak? Mendadak listrik padam, secara otomatis komputer ikut mati seketika. Yang berarti, _game_ yang sedang beliau mainkan tak sempat dimatikan, dan Tuan Muda benci hal ini terjadi. Jika sudah begini ...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! TIDAAAAK! HOSHIYOMIIIIII! INI SALAHMU!"

... Tuan Muda akan menyalahkanku.

"Padahal sedikit lagi aku menaaaang! Argh! Kesal!" Seru Tuan Muda kesal seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya berkali-kali ke lantai keramik.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mengambil langkah menghampirinya, "Tuan Muda, setidaknya _Player_ tadi tak sempat mem- _PK_ Anda, 'kan? Armor, busana, dan _Item_ yang Anda miliki tak akan diambil olehnya."

"Aa ..., itu ..."

Aku tersenyum dan berhenti di hadapan beliau, "Selain itu, Ayah Anda akan segera pulang. Anda tak ingin dinasehati lagi oleh beliau karena tidak mengerjakan tugas sekolah, 'kan?" kataku seraya menunjuk jam dinding. Kedua mata Tuan Muda mengerling sejenak ke arah jam dinding, lalu terbelalak. Spontan ia berdiri.

"NOOOOOOOOO! AKU LUPA TUGASKU! ADUH! MANA YUUTO-NII TIDAK DI RUMAH" Jerit Tuan Muda histeris sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya, panik sekali. Terang saja, Tuan Muda berbeda dengan Tuan Muda Yuuto yang jenius. Seringkali kulihat Tuan Muda Yuuto membantu Tuan Muda Yuuya mengerjakan tugasnya.

"HOSHIYOMI! KAU PINTAR NGOMONG BAHASA INGGRIS, 'KAN?! BANTUIN!" Teriak Tuan Muda dan refleks mencengkram lengan kemejaku.

Senyumanku menghilang, aku mengerjap-ngerjap merespon kalimat yang diucapkan Tuan Muda. Apa katanya? Ia memintaku membantunya? Sejenak kemudian, aku terkekeh pelan.

"Eh! Malah tertawa! Serius!" Protes Tuan Muda, pipinya digembungkan, cemberut.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

"Sip! Terima kas—Itu memang sudah tugasmu!"

Sekali lagi, aku tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa geliku mendengarnya.

Tuan Muda memang menyusahkan, seringkali rewel. Walaupun begitu, ia tetaplah Tuan Muda-ku yang lucu dan selalu bersemangat.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_... Opo iki? :'v


End file.
